


Talk Dirty to Me

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal needs a little help following instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

The brandy was empty. Low moans lilted over the couch. A remote slipped free as Hannibal rolled Will to his side. His breath tickled an ear. “My darling.”

Will shifted on top, searching for friction.

“My precious baby.” Hannibal nudged, coaxing Will’s chin.

A flinch went unnoticed. Will redoubled his wiggling like a man on a mission. Hannibal stroked with his nose. “Sweet boy.”

“Hannibal.” It was a groan. Not the good kind. Which Hannibal might have noticed if he was paying attention. Instead, Will received yet another dreamy kiss on his neck.

“Hannibal.” More firmly this time. Will inched back for them to lay side by side. 

Hannibal settled comfortably with a hand on Will’s hip.“What is it, my love?”

“The sweet talk.”

“Oh?”

“It’s like a bee buzzing in my ear.”

A small pout was better than what Will was expecting. “It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just -”

The patented Go On look came as no surprise.

“It’s just a little hard to focus. I know you’re a talker.”

“I am.”

Smug _and_ coy in the space of two words. Pure Hannibal. Will felt himself falter. “I know.” He laced their fingers together.

“But?”

Will considered shutting up. It wasn’t that big a deal. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it. He’d power through.

“Tell me, Will. You know I’m interested in anything you have to say.”

True. Even if Will had to repeat it a dozen times, like that thing about packing his lunch. Hannibal usually came around. He tried anyway.

“Will?”

“It’s just sometimes a little less cutesy would be good.” Hannibal’s puzzled look made him wish he had practiced this talk. He was committed now though. “You know. Something more adult.”

“Such as?”

Will shrugged as best he was able. “I don’t know. Do I have to give examples?”

“It would help.”

He couldn’t tell if Hannibal was teasing or if the concept of dirty talk was really that foreign to him. The idea of listing a bunch of filthy names seemed to defeat the purpose of the whole thing. “Can’t you just use your imagination?”

“I want to borrow your imagination.”

The smile helped. At least Hannibal wasn’t pouting anymore. “Just try.”

“Naughty little minx?”

Will sank into his shoulder. “You’re joking. Please tell me you’re joking.”

Hannibal sighed dramatically. “I don’t watch those videos, Will.”

“What videos?”

“The ones on your phone.”

“You’re deflecting.”

“Is it working?”

“Is it really that hard?”

Hannibal smirked. “I don’t know, Will. Is it?” He palmed between Will’s legs.

A gasp pushed Will’s lips open. “Better.” He thrust into the touch. “Dirty Hannibal.”

“Oh ...”

“Greedy whore.”

Hannibal stuttered, “W-Will.”

Will licked over Hannibal’s mouth. “Little cum slut.”

“Will …”

Whimpering. Hannibal was actually whimpering. Will rocked his hips. “Fuck toy.”

A groan tore through Hannibal.

“You like that, don’t you?” Will nipped his ear.

Hannibal gave a helpless look. Will memorized it. “You think you can do that?”

Staring at Will’s mouth, Hannibal nodded weakly. “Next time. This one is all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp).


End file.
